Forever & Beyond
by lyokodreamer
Summary: Edmund and Amelia land in Narnia once more but this time there is someone more. A totally different adventure. Edmund / Amelia. Third story in the Forever Series, sequel to Forever Together.
1. The Dawn Treader

**Hello People!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favored the last chapter of Forever Together!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, _

_while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

Chapter 1: The Dawn Treader

When Edmund, Lucy and Amelia woke up on the 17th of 1942 by Aunt Alberta's shrill voice yelling at them to come down or they wouldn't have any breakfast.

After a small breakfast of bland oatmeal, Edmund, Lucy and Amelia were herded upstairs to put on their clothes and get out the door to get the groceries.

They couldn't help but look at all the board for recruiting soldier to go fight in the war, and couldn't help but wonder when this cruel war would end.

When Lucy and Amelia were paying for the groceries, Amelia noticed that Edmund was missing and looked at each other guessing where he was, as he was talking about going to war before.

As they walked into the town hall they saw Edmund standing at the front of the line talking to the soldier that was enlisting.

"Edmund..." Lucy said in the quiet hallway making him turn around to see the two girls standing there.

"You're supposed to be helping us with the groceries." Lucy said making the other boys in the line laugh, the one that was behind Edmund ruffled his hair as Edmund passed saying:

"Better luck next time, eh, squirt?"

Making Edmund and Amelia huff, but shutting up about it until they were outside.

"Squirt. He barely had two years on me. I'm a king. I have fought wars and I have led armies." Edmund said as he started binding the groceries to the bike.

"Not in this world." Lucy said.

"Yeah, instead I'm stuck here, doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb. If anyone so deserves a name." Edmund said.

"He deserves more than just that." Amelia said seeing Lucy looking at a couple standing at one of the pillars, seeing her copy the girl.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked seeing Lucy tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Nothing. Come on then." Lucy said grabbing the bike and walking towards the house as Amelia grabbed Edmund's hand.

"Do you know what's got into Lu?" He asked.

"No clue." Amelia said shrugging her shoulders.

After walking for a good ten minutes they arrived at the house and threw open the door yelling:

"We're home. Hello!"

"Hello, Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips again." Lucy said.

"Shall Amelia and I start making soup?" Lucy asked.

"Aunt Alberta's on her way home. Uncle Harold?" Lucy said while they took off their coats and scarves.

Edmund stuck out his tongue at Uncle Harold., making Amelia roll her eyes.

Suddenly they heard the annoying voice of Eustace saying:

"Father. Edmund's making face at you." then shooting a spitball at Edmund making Edmund run up the stairs while Amelia grabbed Eustace's ankle pulling him down.

"Father, he's gonna hit me."

"I'll be glad to help." Amelia said smirking in Eustace's face.

"Ed, Am, look." Lucy said holding up a letter.

"It's from Susan." Their faces lit up and they ran upstairs to read the letter in peace.

_Dear Edmund, Lucy and Amelia,_

_I do wish you were here with us._

_It's been such an adventure, _

_but nothing like our times in Narnia._

_America is very exciting, except we never see Father. _

_He works so very hard._

_I was invited to the British Consul's tea party this week by a naval officer _

_who happens to be very handsome._

_I think he fancies me. _

_It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now._

_Times are hard._

_Mother and Maria hope you three won't mind another few months in Cambridge._

_Lots of Love,_

_Susan_

"Another few months?" Lucy said.

"How will we survive?" She asked as Edmund and Amelia sat down next to her on the bed.

"You guys are lucky at least you've got your own room. I'm stuck with mullet mouth." Edmund said.

"Susan, Peter and Blaine are the lucky ones. Off on adventures." Lucy said standing up while Edmund almost pushed Amelia off the bed.

"Yeah, they're the oldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much." Edmund said.

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" Lucy asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I think you look very pretty Lucy in your very own way." Amelia said as she went to stand next to Lucy starting to side-braid her hair while Edmund just sighed.

"Lu, Am, have you seen this ship before?" Edmund asked looking at the painting.

"It looks Narnian." Amelia said sighing.

"Yeah, well just another reminder that we're here and not there." Edmund said coping his girlfriend.

"There once were three orphans who wasted their time. Believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." Eustace said interrupting them.

"Please let me hit him." Edmund said.

"No." Lucy said while Amelia said: "I'll help."

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund asked.

"No, that would require manners." Amelia said.

"It's my house. I'll do as I please. You're just guests" Eustace said sitting down on the bed while the Narnians turned back to the painting.

"What's so fascinating about that picture anyway?" Eustace asked. "It's hideous."

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Edmund said.

"Or when I give him a black eye." Amelia said.

"Ed, Am, it looks like the water is actually moving." Lucy said.

"What rubbish see. That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours." Eustace said.

"There once was a boy called Eustace who read books full of facts that were useless." Edmund said making the girls laugh.

"People who read fairy tales are always the sort who become a hideous burden to people like me who read books of real information." Eustace said making Edmund turn around saying:

"Hideous burden?"

"I haven't seen you lift a finger since we have been here." Edmund said slamming the door close while Lucy and Amelia watched as the painting began spilling out water.

"I have a right mind to tell your father it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets." Edmund said Eustace quickly denying.

"Oh, really?" Edmund asked advancing on Eustace.

"Edmund, the painting." Lucy said as she and Amelia saw the water flowing out of the painting.

"I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every one of them." Edmund said.

"Eddie you might want to see this." Amelia said seeing the ship in the painting coming closer to the frame.

"Ugh. I'm infected with you." Eustace yelled and then the water began splashing on them making the boys stop their fighting and finally look at the painting.

"What's going on here?" Eustace asked.

"Lu, Am, do you think?" Edmund started making Amelia nod still captivated by the painting.

"It's some kind of trick. Stop it or I'll tell mother." Eustace said and then started yelling for his mom and then he said:

"I'll just smash the rotten thing." before running towards the painting and pulling it off the wall making the Narnians snap out of the shock and start pulling on his arms trying to make him put down the painting.

Before they knew it the water was standing at their waist quickly rising and the current sweeping their legs from under them pulling them under.

Only able to come up for air once more as the room flooded and then they saw sunlight and swam up.

Amelia and Lucy reaching the surface first gasping for air both yelling for Edmund only stopping when he surfaced gasping for air, and then a hysteric Eustace reached the surface.

Suddenly a shadow fell over them and saw a ship quickly heading their way.

"Quickly swim the other way!" Amelia yelled while Lucy was the only one thinking to tell Eustace to swim.

But no matter how fast they swam the ship was still catching up on them and then suddenly four men dived into the ocean from the ship.

When one of the men caught up with Lucy she was surprised to see that Caspian was her savior saying:

"It's all right. I've got you."

She yelled out to her brother telling her that it was their friend who they helped before.

"Relax. It's gonna be fine." A familiar voice said as he grabbed Amelia under the arms.

"Kurt?" Amelia asked seeing her brothers boyfriend.

"Am?" Kurt asked.

"Explain later." Amelia said.

"Are we in Narnia?" She heard Edmund ask one of the other guys.

"Yes, you're in Narnia." They man said laughing as they swam towards the ship and were carefully boarded one by one.

**So that's that!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Next time: Kurt explains**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	2. Explanations

**Hello People!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favored the last chapter of Forever Together!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven._

Chapter 2: Explanations

Once aboard the ship they were handed towels to keep them warm until they could get into some dry.

"That was thrilling." Lucy said shivering.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked.

"I have no idea." Lucy said laughing.

"Caspian." Edmund demanded as he came on the ship.

"Edmund." Caspian said as he wrapped a blanket around Edmund's shoulder.

"It's great to see you." Edmund said patting Caspian on the back.

"I could use a blanket." Amelia said as she arrived at the deck dripping and shivering.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked as one of the crew handed Amelia and Kurt a blanket.

"No. Not this time." Caspian said as they were joined by Kurt and Amelia.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here." Edmund said smiling getting smile from the other kids.

And then they were interrupted by Eustace screaming hysterically reminding them that he came with them too.

"Get that thing off me! Get that thing off me!" Eustace screamed throwing Reepicheep off him.

"Reepicheep." Lucy said noticing the mouse making all the old Narnians smile.

"Oh. Your Majesties." Reep said as he bowed.

"Hello, Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund said.

"It's good to see you Reep." Amelia said smiling at the mouse.

"The pleasure is all mine, sire, miladies." Reep said.

"But first, what to do about this hysterical interloper?" Reep asked gesturing to Eustace.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off." Eustace screamed pointing at Reep.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reep said making Eustace's eyes widen.

"It talked. Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked." Eustace said freaking out.

"He always talks." One of the crew members.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian said making everyone laugh.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it." Reep said.

"I don't know what kind of the prank this is, but I want to wake up right now." Eustace continued screaming.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reep asked the old Narnians, making Amelia and Edmund shrug, earning the a nudge to the ribs by Lucy who said:

"Ed, Am!"

"I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?" Eustace said finally moving from the spot he landed when they hauled him on the ship.

"You're on the Dawn Treader the finest ship in Narnia's navy." A minotaur said making Eustace faint on the spot.

"Was it something I said?" The minotaur asked Caspian.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian said and the minotaur grunted and picked up Eustace bringing him to the lower deck to wake up.

"Men, behold our castaways, Edmund the Just, Amelia the Truthful and Lucy the Valiant. High king and Queens of Narnia." Caspian said making everyone bow before them, Kurt included.

"Shouldn't we put some dry clothes on them, Caspian?" Kurt asked.

"That's a great idea why don't you lead the girls to a cabin and give them one of the tunics." Caspian said.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any dresses on board." Caspian directed to the queens.

"That's quite alright, Caspian. We'll find something to make it a little more feminine." Amelia said.

As the girls came out of the cabin the boys started laughing saying:

"I'm sorry but have you two seen two ladies around here."

"Try that again and you're dead." Amelia said to Caspian who gulped remembering the last chat Edmund and he had about Amelia.

"Follow me." Caspian said and led them to the lounge cabin.

Making their faces lit up.

"Eddie look it's us." Amelia said seeing a wall painting of them during their wedding and then she saw a painting of Peter and stroke his face.

"Am I the only one that feels wrong that they're not here." Amelia asked turning to the Pevensies.

"No, it's weird." Edmund said.

And then Lucy turned and saw the gold plate of Aslan and said his name before stroking the plate.

"Look Susan's bow and arrows." Lucy said seeing her sisters weapons while Amelia and Edmund looking around the cabin.

"Lucy." Caspian said drawing her attention and presented her her gifts.

"My healing cordial and dagger." Lucy said walking towards it and wanting to grab them before drawing her hands back asking:

"Oh, may I?"

"Of course, they're yours." Caspian said.

"Peter's sword." Edmund said walking towards it.

"Yes. I looked after it as promised. Here, hold it if you wish." Caspian said taking the sword of the hanger and presenting it to Edmund.

"No, no, it's yours." Edmund said quickly not daring to defy an order of Peter even if he wasn't there with him. "Peter gave it to you."

"I did save this for you though." Caspian said grabbing something out of a cabinet and throwing to Edmund how caught it, laughing seeing his torch.

"Thanks." Edmund said turning it on shining himself in the face.

"I believe these are yours." Kurt said holding Amelia's weapons.

"Yes they are thank you." Amelia said grabbing them and putting them on the right places.

"You have a lot of weapons." Kurt said seeing Amelia still putting on her weapons.

"You're one to talk." Amelia said seeing Kurt's amount of weapons.

"Wait aren't those Blaine's?"Amelia said seeing the engravings on the sword sheath.

"Caspian entrusted them to me, seeing the condition of our relationship." Kurt said.

"So they know?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Kurt said smiling.

"So Kurt tell us what happened?" Edmund asked.

"I was walking home one night and I heard a voice calling my name, I see a light and next thing I know I'm in a meadow with Caspian and other soldiers coming closer." Kurt said.

"So how long have you been here?" Lucy asked.

"About a year and a half." Kurt said.

"I've been training ever since." Kurt said.

"You were gone almost immediately after we were back in England." Amelia said.

"Sorry to interrupt but we should go discuss the current situation of Narnia." Caspian said and the old King and Queens stood up and follow Caspian to the strategy room.

**So that's that!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, favorite and follow.**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	3. Eustace Complains

**Hello People!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favored the last chapter of Forever Together!**

**When I say Pevensies I mean Edmund, Lucy and Amelia.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Good friends are like stars. _

_You don't always see them, but you know they're always there_

Chapter 3: Eustace complains

"Since you left us the Giants of the North have surrendered unconditionally, then we defeated the Calomen armies at the Great Desert. There's peace across all of Narnia." Caspian said.

"Peace?" Edmund asked stunned.

"In just three years." Caspian commented.

"Must be a record." Amelia said.

"And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Lucy asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No, not one to compare with your sister." Caspian said.

"Hang on. If there are no wars to fight and no one's in trouble, then why are we here?" Edmund asked.

"Our trips before have never been vacation like." Amelia said.

"It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." Caspian said adding a small smile.

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked looking at the map in front of him.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters. The seven lords of Telmar." Caspian said and turned around to face a board, which caused Edmund and Amelia join him at his side.

"They fled to the Lone Islands." Caspian said pointing out the Islands on the map, unnecessarily of course.

"No one has heard from the since." Caspian said looking at drawing of the lords of Telmar.

"So you think something has happened to them?" Edmund asked.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian said.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked stroking her hand across the blank space after the Lone Islands.

"Uncharted waters. Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse." Drinian said making the Pevensies exchange smirks.

"Sea serpents?" Edmund said holding in a laugh.

"All right, Captain that's enough of your tall tales." Caspian said knowing that the Pevensies would laugh at him more, and then took a bite of an apple.

And then the people in the cabin dispersed to discover the ship.

While Lucy went to talk to Reep, Amelia, Edmund and Kurt went to sit on the bow of the ship.

"We're lucky to have such good weather." Amelia commented seeing no cloud in the sky.

"Aslan must be with us." Kurt said.

"Doesn't mean anything. Once the ship was blessed by Alsan and we landed in the worst of storms." Amelia said.

"So Am, not to be nosy but is it true that you and Edmund treated Prince Caspian when you met him last time." Kurt asked.

"He thought that I was just a girl. I showed him different, he never doubted me again." Amelia said smirking and Edmund laughing.

"That was one of the best duels I've ever seen." Edmund said.

"It was over in a few seconds he was on the ground with a sword at his throat." Edmund said kissing his wife.

Then Caspian came up behind them saying:

"Edmund may I ask to a duel, I dare not ask you wife."

"Of course it'll be good to train." Edmund said taking the sword that Caspian handed him and followed him down to the main deck both taking of their vests giving them to Amelia who sat herself comfortable on the stairs.

The crew saw the two kings getting ready to fight and gathered around.

And then they put their swords together and slashed and then the fight started.

Edmund skillfully came forward one hand behind his back and pushing Caspian back who was holding Edmund at a distance by holding two hands on his sword.

Then Caspian slashed at Edmund bended back a little before spinning his sword and attacking Caspian who stopped his attack in mid air.

Then Edmund turned and ducked while Caspian swung the sword above him. Then Edmund attacked from above again and then attacked from the middle wanting to slash Caspians middle and then swung his sword above Caspian who quickly ducked and got ready for the next attack, then the slashed and the swords moved so fast that it was hard to follow before they had their swords at each other's neck, ending the duel in a tie, and both of the kings laughing.

"You've grown stronger, my friend." Caspian said grasping Edmunds shoulder.

"Seems I have." Edmund said walking off to get handed some water by one of the crew members before Amelia stood up from the stairs dragging Kurt by his arm.

"You want another duel?" Amelia shouted seeing all the crew members disperse.

"YEAH!" They yelled.

"Here." Amelia said as she tossed Edmund's and Caspian's vests to Edmund who caught the smirking.

Amelia took out her sword and got ready.

"Swords only." Amelia said.

"Fine with me." Kurt said.

She took a deep breath and the swung the sword at Kurt from above who blocked her and turned around wanting to attack her from behind and Amelia quickly turned around hitting Kurt's sword before she could fully turn around. Amelia turned Kurt back to the bow and drove him against the wall by quickly swinging her sword from left to right so Kurt had no choice but to back up until he felt the wall against his back and her swords against his neck.

"You need more practice." Amelia said sheathing her sword and walking away as all the crew cheered.

"All right, back to work." Drinian yelled and the crew went back to their places.

"You're a show off." Edmund said.

"Why?" Amelia said as she was handed a cup with water.

"Thank you." She said to the man and then joined her husband against the railing.

"You knew he couldn't win against you, even I can't win against you." Edmund said as Lucy and Kurt joined them.

"He accepted." Amelia said holding up her hand in a I-didn't-do-it motion.

"Because you manipulated me." Kurt said.

"I did not." Amelia said smirking.

"Edmund." Lucy suddenly said drawing their attention.

"Do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just... tip off the edge?" She continued making everyone question it themselves.

"Don't worry, Lu, we're a long way from there." Edmund said as Eustace finally came on deck.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the three of you." Eustace said making Edmund and Amelia sigh.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked as she had given him a drop of the her cordial before.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution." Eustace said.

"As effervescent as ever, I see." Reep said as he joined them.

"Find your sea legs?" Reep asked.

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things." Eustace said as Edmund took a sip and rolled his eyes at Eustace.

"Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Eustace said making Edmund almost choke on his water and Amelia fake barf.

"I don't think he has a cute anything." Reep said making everyone but Eustace laugh.

"I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace said and then bumped into Caspian who was on his way to join them.

"Kidnapping, is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life." Caspian said pushing Eustace back to them.

"You held me against my will." Eustace said making everyone look at him making a scene.

"Ha." Reep said.

"Did I?" Caspian asked.

"In, what I must say, are the unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there." Eustace said pointing at the hole that led to the lower deck.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reep asked.

"He's just warming up." Edmund said making Amelia nod while sighing.

**So that's that!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Next time: The Lone Islands**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	4. The Lone Islands

**Hello People!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favored the last chapter of Forever Together!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Distance between two hearts is not an obstacle; _

_Rather a beautiful reminder of just how strong true love can be_

Chapter 4: The Lone Islands

Just as the conversation was going to escalate the crew member in the crows nest yelled:

"Land ho!"

And Caspian went to the higher deck while the Pevensies leaned over the edge and saw the Lone Islands in the distance.

"Remember the first time to the Lone Islands?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, they were very surprised to see that we were so young especially Peter as they heard such great stories." Lucy said.

"I can't wait to see the Lone Islands for the first time." Kurt said peering into the horizon as he saw the Islands getting larger.

By the time the sun was setting they had arrived at the shore of the Lone Islands and Caspian, Drinian, Edmund, Amelia and Tavros had gathered on the bow of the ship.

"The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven." Drinian said as Caspian was looking through a telescope seeing a strange fact.

"Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight." Caspian said as he handed the telescope to Edmund who looked through it and said:

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." Edmund said then handing the telescope to Amelia who took a quick look.

"Even under the rule of the White Witch they were." Amelia said handing the telescope to Tavros.

"Seems suspicious." Drinian said.

"I say we prepare a landing party? Drinian?" Edmund suggested.

"Forgive me, Yourr Majesty but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on the ship." Drinian said.

"Right." Edmund said while Amelia gave Caspian a look daring him to say something different.

"We will use longboats. Drinian, pick some men and come ashore." Caspian said and then they proceeded to the lower decks to get ready.

After putting on their weapons they were lowered in the longboats and rowed to the shore.

"Onward. The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." Reep said as the reached the shore and he jumped of the boat before it was even docked.

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Eustace asked.

"There is no honor in turning from adventure, lad." Reep said and Amelia whispered into Edmunds ear:

"Does Eustace have any honor?" to which he shrugged.

"Listen." Lucy said not hearing anything.

"Where is everyone?" She continued as she, Edmund, Amelia, Caspian and Kurt advanced to the main land.

"Come on, jelly legs." Reep said extending his paw to Eustace.

"I am quite capable of doing it myself. Oof." Eustace said and the promptly fell when he stepped out of the boat making Reep roll his eyes.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked.

"Not to me, and I thank Aslan for that every day." Amelia said earning an elbow to the gut from Edmund.

Then everyone went quiet and suddenly the bells broke the silence making everyone have their weapons ready.

"Reepicheep, Kurt, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place." Caspian said as he, Edmund, Lucy, Amelia and Eustace headed to the inner land of the Lone Islands.

"We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party." he continued as everyone held their weapons at the ready.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Reep said as he went off.

They walked around the town not seeing anyone.

"It looks like a ghost town." Amelia said seeing all the broken things on the ground.

"Yeah, looks like nobody's in. Do you think we should head back?" Eustace yelled from the other side of the courtyard as the others were getting ready to enter the city hall of Narrowhaven.

"Do you wanna come here and guard... something?" Edmund asked not really knowing what to do with his cousin.

"Ah, yes. Good idea, cousin. Very, uh... logical." He said running towards them and then waiting, realizing that he didn't have a weapon Caspian approached Eustace and handed him his dagger, who grabbed it and then said:

"I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry."

"Why does it worry me when he says don't worry?" Amelia said as the entered the city hall.

They entered the dark hall and looked around of enemies finding none they walked towards the middle of the hall where there was a book perched.

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are." Eustace said making it echo in the hall.

Edmund aimed his torch at the book and they saw something strange.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked.

"It looks like some kind of fee." Lucy said seeing the numbers next to the names.

"Slave traders." Caspian said and as if his words had been a trigger the bells began to chime and men slid down the ropes.

Being quick on their feet Caspian and Amelia shot a few with their arrow but more reached the ground which made them quick whip out their swords injuring some before they heard a scream, which made them turn around, seeing Eustace being held by the throat dagger pressing against it.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop you weapons." One of the presumed slave traders said.

"Like a girl?" Eustace asked.

"NOW!" The slave trader said.

They dropped their swords to the ground joining their bows.

"Eustace." Edmund said knowing that they shouldn't have brought him.

"Put them in irons." He said and they struggled as the slave traders locked the cuffs around their hands.

"Let's take these two to market." The slave trader said meaning Lucy and Eustace as one of the other slave traders was checking them for stashed weapons, finding a lot on Amelia they slapped her in the face because she hadn't dropped her weapons.

"I'm gonna kill you." She whispered to him, which was more terrifying then if she'd yelled it.

"Send those three to the dungeons." He said pointing to Edmund, Amelia and Caspian.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool. I am your king." Caspian yelled while Edmund struggled earning a slap in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that." Edmund said knowing that someone had just joined Amelia's murder list.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay... for all of you." The head of the slave trader said as he came out of the shadow, and then they began hauling them of different directions making them struggle harder and yelling each others names.

Somewhere on the way Edmund had been knocked unconscious and as soon as the cuff were off and they were left alone Amelia went to see if everything was okay.

"Edmund wake up, come on wake up." she said and that was one of the first things Edmund heard as he woke up, that and Caspian's grunt and foot hitting the metal of the door.

"You all right?" Caspian asked pausing his efforts.

"Yeah." Edmund said sitting up Amelia immediately embracing him, and Caspian doubling his efforts on trying to break the door.

"I'm fine sweetheart." Edmund whispered in Amelia's ear before pulling away just enough so he could kiss her, and then they stood up together holding hands.

"It's hopeless. You'll never get out." Someone said hearing him they broke their joined hands.

"Who's there?" Edmund asked.

"Nobody. Just a voice in my head." The person said.

"He must have been here so long." Amelia said as Caspian went closer and Edmund and her stayed where they were.

And then a man came out of the shadows with long hair and a long beard.

"Lord Bern?" Caspian asked.

"Perhaps once, but I am no longer deserving of that title." Lord Bern said.

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked as Caspian nodded.

Caspian went closer and knelt down next to Lord Bern.

"Your face... You remind me of a king I once loved well." Lord Bern.

"That man was my father." Caspian said.

"Oh, my lord." Lord Bern said trying to kneel. "Please forgive me."

"No, please." Caspian said pulling the old man up.

**So that's that!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Next time: The rescue**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	5. The Rescue

**Hello People!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favored the last chapter of Forever Together!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Love can't be seen nor heard _

_but can be felt by anybody who wants to listen and see to it…. _

Chapter 5: The rescue

Suddenly screams were heard from outside and Edmund and Amelia started climbing the wall to see through the small window in the wall.

"NO! Helaine!" They heard a man yell and the voice of a small girl could be heard yelling for her mom.

The yelling continued but they couldn't see anything before the yelling reached the docks.

They saw the slave traders pulling people off a wagon and pushing them into a longboat as Caspian joined them.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked as more people were loaded into the boat.

"Keep watching." Lord Bern said.

The boat magically sailed to the middle of the ocean and out of nothing storm clouds appeared and in the shadows of those clouds a green mist appeared out of the ocean.

And then suddenly the boat disappeared into the mist and when the mist vanished the boat was gone.

"What happened?" Caspian asked still watching the weird display.

"It's a sacrifice." Lord Bern said.

"Where did they go?" Caspian asked looking at Lord Bern still clutching the bars.

"No one knows." Lord Bern said still standing where they left him.

"The mist was first seen in the east." Lord Bern said as they climbed down to stand in front of him.

"Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We lords made a pact to find the source of the mist to destroy it. They each set sail but none came back." Lord Bern said as the three exchanged wary looks.

"You see, if they don't sell you the slave traders you're likely to be fed to the mist." Lord Bern continued.

"We have to find Lucy, before it's too late." Edmund said.

"And hope Eustace is with her." Amelia said.

"But first we need to get out of this cell." Caspian said.

"Too bad I didn't have a pin in my hair." Amelia said knowing she could've picked the lock with it.

"Let's try again if we can break the door." Caspian said and all three monarchs started kicking the door.

"It's no use, it's not gonna break." Amelia said after they had kicked it for ten minutes straight.

"It hasn't budged even an inch." She said sitting down.

"Let's just hope they come get us soon." Amelia said thinking of Reep and Kurt.

"If I may know your names." Lord Bern said.

"King Edmund the Just." Edmund said nodding his head.

"One of the kings of the golden age." Lord Bern said.

"So the stories were true." He asked.

"There are a lot of stories about us." Amelia said.

"Amelia the Truthful." She said.

"But I assume they are all true." Amelia said.

Not a few minutes later the slave traders came and told the to get to the back wall facing them and then they were cuffed struggling once again at the tight holds they had on them.

"Come on, move. Move." The slave traders yelled as they pushed them through the small door.

They were led outside and heard one of the slave traders yell:

"Come on, someone make a bid."

And then they heard a familiar voice say:

"I'll take them off your hands."

Looking down they saw what was happening.

"I'll take them all of your hands." The voice said and then the man who turned out to be Drinian threw off his hood revealing Reep on his shoulder.

"For Narnia!" He yelled the phrase getting repeated several times as the rest of the crew made themselves known.

As Caspian, Edmund and Amelia saw this they immediately attacked the guards moving them, they tried to move their swords out of their way and pushed some of them down the building and then after managing to the guards swords out of reach, Edmund wrapped his cuffs around the guard who had the keys, while Lord Bern grabbed them.

After unlocking their cuff Caspian yelled for the keys.

The citizens who had been hiding joined in the fight while they made their way down to the market place, no one noticing that Eustace had disappeared during the fight.

After the slave traders were dead or captured the weapons of the monarchs were retrieved and they strapped the weapons in their place.

"Now I don't feel naked anymore." Amelia said smiling.

"Wanna change that?" Edmund asked.

"You dirty king." Amelia said walking past him to join Caspian.

They walked through the town being cheered on by the citizens on their way to the ship.

"Your Majesty. Your Majesty." They suddenly heard a man yell and Drinian held him at a distance hands immediately at their swords.

"My wife was taken just this morning." The man said.

"It's all right, Drinian." Caspian said so Dirinian let him go.

"I beg you, take me with you." The man said.

"I want to come." The little girl said.

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt." The father said.

"I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life." The man said looking at the Pevensies.

"Of course, you must." Caspian said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Rhince said in awe.

"But, Daddy." Gael said.

"Have I ever not come back." Rhince asked and then hugged his daughter.

"Now be good." He said as the aunt too Gael so she couldn't run away.

"My king. My king." Lord Bern said as he came closer attracting the attention of all the monarchs.

"This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years." Lord Bern said presenting it.

"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund said surprised.

"It's from your Golden Age." Lord Bern said.

"There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it." Lord Bern said as the monarchs looked on in awe.

"And may it protect you." He continued and then Caspian grabbed the sword making everyone cheer.

"Thank you, my lord. And we shall find your lost citizens." Caspian said clapping Lord Bern on the shoulder as they continued their walk towards the ship.

Edmund looked a little sad because his swords hadn't made it on the ship seeing as it wasn't a gift of Aslan and Caspian noticed this turning the swords saying:

"Edmund."

Successfully stopping the him and handing the sword to Edmund making Amelia smile at the awe on Edmund's face.

"Come on, let's go." Amelia said as Edmund had inspected the sword and grabbed his hand walking towards the ship.

**So that's that!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Next time: Free Time**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


End file.
